1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the ferrying of cargo in mid-air between aircraft.
2. Description of Prior Art
While aerial refueling has extended the range of aircraft, the necessity to land in order to transfer cargo remains for certain purposes a costly restriction. The present invention aspires to overcome this limitation by detailing a system whereby cargo can be ferried between flying aircraft.